The return of the Ministry
by Brimstone
Summary: Based after the events of the Undertaker comic. The Embalmer has returned to life and has kidnapped Sara.


WWF

WWF. The Return of the Ministry.

Disclaimer. As usual all WWF characters belong to the WWF.

The skies above the arena opened up with thunder and lightning and rain began to pour down as the Undertaker and his wife Sara arrived. 

"Not a great night is it lover." Said Sara as she and the Undertaker stepped from his truck. The Undertaker turned to look at his wife.

"I've seen worse." Replied the Undertaker. Sara knew that this was true apart from a few people she probity knew more about the Undertaker's past than anyone else. "But it isn't as bad a night I'm going to give DDP tonight."

Sara felt a little bit sorry for Diamond Dallas Page, his obsession with her had driven him mad and unfortunately had forced him to cross paths with the Undertaker. Even though he had given up most of the evil power he once owned the Undertaker was still a deadly force to deal with especially now that she had finally healed the rift between him and his brother Kane. The Undertaker grabbed his bags from the back of the truck and he and Sara walked in to the arena.

As the Undertaker and Sara walked through the doors of the arena a bolt of lightning struck the ground with such force that it sent a huge cloud of smoke in to the air. The arena security guards immediately raced over to the cloud of smoke to see if any one had been injured. As the smoke began to clear they could see the shadowy image stand up among the smoke.

"Hey mister are you alright?" called out one of the guards. "I can get you help if you need it."

"That will not be necessary." Said the figure as it took a step towards the guards. "I have what I need here." Suddenly two powerful hands shot out from the smoke and grabbed the guards around the throat and broke their necks.

As the guards lifeless and limp bodies fell to the ground a tall skeletal figure stepped out from the smoke and knelt down by the bodies. The figure's deep sunken eyes stared at the bodies and ran its fingers over them.

"Not the ones I would have liked." It said, its voice muffled by the mouth guard that it wore over its mouth. "But they will do. Finally I the Embalmer shall have my revenge on the Undertaker!!"

The Embalmer then drove his bony fingers in to the chest of the dead bodies and punctured their hearts. Instantly the Embalmer felt a surge of energy run through his body. As he sucked the blood from the bodies the Embalmer watched as little by little the flesh began to return to his limbs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jim Ross sat down next to Paul Heymen ready to comment on the up coming Undertaker/DDP match.

"I can't believe that it has finally come down to this!" said Jim Ross looking up at the huge barbwire covered cage they normally used as the Hell in the Cell cage.

"No you don't!" hissed Paul Heyman. "You like every one of these sickos in this arena have hoped that it would come down to this. Pitting DDP in a barbwire cage is the sickest thing I've seen in a long time!!"

Jim Ross turned to Paul Heymen.

"How can you say that!" replied Jim Ross. "Back in the days of ECW I've seen worse than this cage match. And besides don't you think DDP deserves this after stalking the Undertaker's wife for months and then showing that nude video of her to the world on Smackdown?"

Paul Heymen was about to reply to Jim Ross when the lights suddenly went out and Limp Bizkit's Rolling began to play. As the crowed erupted in cheers the Undertaker and Sara made their way down to the ring and waited for the arrival of DDP. DDP's music began to play and the Undertaker readied himself for DDP but DDP didn't step through the curtains. Again the music played and still DDP didn't show. As the music played for a third time the lights went out and suddenly the entranceway erupted in to a wall of fire. As if the flames had a life of their own they raced down the rap towards the ring.

Quickly the Undertaker grabbed hold of Sara and pulled her in to the cage as the flames raced around the ring. Trapped inside the cage the Undertaker and Sara watched helpless as the referee at ringside screamed in terror as the flames engulfed his body burning his flesh from his body.

"Mark!" gasped Sara. The Undertaker surprised by his wife using his mortal name looked up to see what Sara was pointing to. What he saw chilled the Undertaker to the bone. Walking through the flames as if they weren't there was several humans. In the centre of the group was one human he had hoped to never see in his life again.

"The Embalmer!" hissed the Undertaker.

"But he's dead. Isn't he?" asked Sara.

"Yes." Replied the Undertaker. He had been forced to join with Paul Bearer of all people to stop the Embalmer from getting his hands on the three books of the dead. The final battle had nearly cost him dearly but in the end he had sacrificed his powers to put an end to the Embalmer's evil.

"Then how did he come back?" asked Sara.

"I don't know that." Replied the Undertaker. "But I'm sure we're about to find out."

Unable to do anything both Sara and the Undertaker watched as the Embalmer reached the door of the cell and tore it open. Instantly the humans with the Embalmer stormed the ring. Both the Undertaker and Sara fought as hard as they could against the humans but the Embalmer's powers had made them to strong and soon both the Undertaker and Sara were defeated.

The Embalmer walked over to the Undertaker and glanced down at him.

"You have grown weak." Hissed the Embalmer then he looked over at Sara struggling to break free of her captures. "And I see why."

"Keep your filthy eyes off her!" bellowed the Undertaker.

"Or what?" snarled the Embalmer. "You will do nothing. You see you now have no power to stop me, you are nothing more than anyone of these pathetic mortals that are at this moment wondering why the ring is on fire."

"What do you want?" asked Sara seeing the rage burning inside her husband's eyes.

"Well the little woman speaks!" the Embalmer mocked the Undertaker. "I want the books of the dead. And only your husband knows where he hid them." The Embalmer then turned back to the Undertaker. "And if he knows what's best for his wife he will tell me as soon as possible."

"You BASTARD!!!" screamed the Undertaker. "I will feed your rotting corpse to the maggots!!"

"How very droll." Said the Embalmer. "You have no power now." 

The Embalmer then reached down and picked the Undertaker by the throat and threw him in to the barbwire cage. The Embalmer then grabbed hold of Sara by the hair and dragged her to her feet.

"You're coming with Me." hissed the Embalmer. He then turned to see the Undertaker get to his feet. "Stop him! But no one is to kill him. Understood!"

The humans nodded and charged at the Undertaker and began to pummel him to the mat as the Embalmer turned and dragged a kicking and screaming Sara from the ring. Once the Embalmer had left the arena the flames died down and the humans ran from the ring. Once the flames had completely vanished the crowd stared in horror as they saw the battered and bloody body of the Undertaker laying in the centre of the ring……

To be continued.


End file.
